We belong together
by NailaCharunetra
Summary: Harry did it. He defeated Lord Voldemort. All he has to do now is win back Ginny.


_**We belong together, no matter what**_

He finally did it. He, Harry James Potter, defeated Lord Voldemort. However, this victory came with many lost lives. Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin were dead.

He shook his head, trying to get them out of his head, while he walked out of the headmaster's office. Unlike the rest of the castle, the office was in almost perfect shape. Next him were Ron and Hermione, his two best friends. He couldn't imagine his life without them.

They accompanied him; they didn't hesitate for a second and supported him without asking why. They were inseparable.

Ron and Hermione held hands. Harry smiled, even though he felt a twitch of jealousy. They had each other, but he… He broke up with his big love because he was scared. Scared something could happen to her.

She understood it, never questioned his love for her. But he knew how hard it was for her. He was in constant danger, could've been attacked every second.

But now it was over. The trio found their way through the completely destroyed Hogwarts. They often had to climb over fallen walls or get rocks out of their way.

When they stepped out the main entrance, warm sunlight greeted them. The ground was covered in blood that shimmered in the sun. Harry just stood there, shaking his head.  
"It's my fault," said Harry, almost in a whisper, his head bowed. A single tear fell on the red shiny gras. "Harry James Potter!" It wasn't Hermione's voice, it was the voice he could've recognized everywhere.

When he lifted his eyes, they were met by brown, angry eyes. "It's not your fault," she almost screamed at him. "It's my fault, Ginny."

Harry couldn't react quickly enough; Ginny already slapped him in the face. Shocked, he touched his now stinging cheek. "Sorry," mumbled Ginny and fragile tears ran over her cheeks. "I needed it Ginny, you didn't do anything wrong."

He put his arms around Ginny and pulled her into him. Carefully, he brushed over her hair. "It's over. It's finally over."

_1 year later:_

Ginevra Molly Weasley spun around, admiring her wedding dress in a gold-framed mirror. Behind her, Hermione Jane Granger smiled proudly at her. "You look beautiful, Ginny," whispered the brown haired woman and dried her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mione," said the red-haired witch and walked over to her best friend "I'm just crying because I'm happy." Ginny gave her a big hug.

"Don't ruin your dress, Honey!" Mrs. Weasley entered the small room and walked to her daughter. "I'm so proud of you, see how stunning you look!" Ginny spun around once again.

She was wearing a beautiful wedding dress with her long red hair down. Hermione braided gold ribbons into it and she was wearing a white veil.

"Let's go, I'm supposed to pick you up. The ceremony is about to start." Ginny linked her arm with her mothers and they left the room. With each step, she got closer to her fiancé, her future husband, her future.

_A few years later:_

"Lily and Albus are in bed, finally," said Harry to his wife and smiled. "What about James?" asked Ginny, her eyebrows risen.

"I left him for you," answered Harry cheekily and smirked. Ginny hit his shoulder. "I guess I go then." Harry bent over to where she was sitting and gave her a kiss. "Good luck!" Ginny bristled and got up. "I'll need it."

She could still hear Harry's laughter as she was walking up the stairs. She walked past a door with a rabbit and a door with a golden snitch. She stopped at the door with the broom and took a deep breath.

Then she opened the door and looked at her son, still positioned at the ground in front of his bed, playing with magical, miniature dragons. "James, it's time for bed," she told him and the young boy looked in her eyes. Then he nodded.

"Can you tell me a good night story, mommy?" he asked with a hushed voice. Ginny nodded. The boy got up and put on his pajamas. "Did you brush your teeth?" He ran out of the room immediately and came back a little later with freshly cleaned teeth.

James lay down in bed and Ginny tucked him in, then she sat down by his legs. "What story do you want to hear?" James looked at her. "How did you and daddy meet?"

Ginny smiled. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. "I was ten and your dad was eleven. My parents, my brothers and I…"


End file.
